Chaos At The Mall!
by Skylightvoid
Summary: Fran and Bel discover that most of their clothing were gone, and so do the rest of the Varia. Lussuria suggests that they go to the mall. Mostly Fran x Bel. Oh the chaos that will happen at the mall! Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay well, Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn has been my obsession since I started watching it, and reading the anime. Now that I've spent a week or two reading fanfictions of KHR, I not have the urge to write about it too. o3o **

**Oh gawdz. Fran and Bel. So hawt. :D *Heart***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn. Sadly. T.T**

**Enjoy~!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 1

Breakfast, Clothing, and Off to the Mall We Go!

It was a beautiful day at the Varia Headquarters. The birds were singing, the flowers were blooming, the bees were buzzing, and-

"VOOIIIIIIIIIIII! LUSSURIAA! STOP FUCKING NARRATING THE WEATHER AND CRAP AND GET ME MY FUCKING BREAKFAST!" Screeched Squalo, thrashing his sword around in the air. Lussuria sighed, "Hai hai, Luss-nee-chan will get you your breakfast now~! Stop waving your sword around Squ-chan dear~!" Lussuria skipped from the window to the refrigerator. "Minna~! What do you want for breakfast~?" Lussuria squealed.

"VOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIII! FUCKING PANCAKES!"

"I want fuckin' meat, trash."

"Salad please. Ah…Bel-sempai… That hurt." A sound of metal hitting the ground.

"Ushishi… Oi don't throw them on the floor… Ushishishi~ I'm sharing a salad with Froggy."

"I want whatever Boss is having!"

"Hai hai~! Coming right up boys~!" Lussuria, being the gay he is, put on a pink frilly apron, and started humming as he cooked.

Squalo was waving his sword around lazily. Xanxus was drinking wine in the morning, because he likes wine. Levi being the freak he is, was staring at his boss, admiring the way his boss drank the wine. Fran and Bel were playing with knives, and once in a while, Bel would grope his froggy, and Fran would accidently let out a moan.

"Oi, you two pieces of trash. You two were loud enough last night. Save it for another time." Xanxus muttered. "Ushishishi~ It's not like we were louder than you and a certain shark." Bel chimed. Fran kept a straight and unemotional face, trying extremely hard not to giggle. On the other hand, Squalo was drinking his orange juice, and ended up spitting it out at Levi. "OI WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" "VOIIIII! LEVI SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Squalo threw his blue cup at Levi, his aim dead on to Levi's face.

As Levi fell off his chair screaming, Squalo pointed his sword at Bel, "VOOIIIIII! RETARDED PRINCE! THE HELL DID YOU SAY!?" "Ushishishi~ The prince is not retarded. The prince is a genius. The prince also said the truth. Ushishishi~" Bel grinned his infamous grin.

Xanxus threw his glass cup at Squalo. "VOOOIIIIIIII! THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!?" "Shut the hell up trash." "WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I YOU DAMNED BOSS!"

"Now, now boys~! Calm down~! Breakfast is ready~!" Lussuria sang happily. Squalo sat down, waiting for his pancakes, a fork in his hand. "VOOIIII! LUSSURIA! GET ME MORE FUCKING ORANGE JUICE!" Demanded Squalo.

"Ah, me too Lussuria-sempai." Fran mumbled, raising his indigo cup with frog pictures on it.

"Ushishishi~! The prince too~!" Bel raised his red cup, with tiara pictures all over it.

Levi shakily sat back down on his chair, his arms shakily lifting up his green cup with thunder bolts on it.

"VOOOIIIIII! LUSSURIAA! MY FUCKING CUP IS ON THE FLOOR!" Screeched Squalo. "Hai hai~! Luss-nee-chan will get Squ-chan's cup, and orange juice for everybody~!" Lussuria picked up the blue cup with shark pictures all over it, and washed it, before giving it back to Squalo. Lussuria poured each member, orange juice. Oh, and a new cup filled with wine for the boss. "Thank you." Fran mumbled. "Ushishi~ Princes don't say thank you~" Bel snickered. Lussuria skipped back into the kitchen.

"Ahh~! Breakfast is ready~!" Lussuria squealed, as he came in with a trolley with their food. "Meat for the boss~!" Lussuria put down the large plate of meat for Xanxus. Xanxus was eyeing the meat hungrily. "Pancakes for Squ-chan~!" Lussuria placed down the plate in front of Squalo. "Salad for Franny and Bel~!" He placed down a plate in between the two. "Meat for Levi~!" Giving him a small plate of meat. "And sausages for me~!" Lussuria happily sat down with his plate in front of him.

"Itadakimasu!"

Xanxus and Squalo wolfed down their breakfast. Levi was slowly eating his meat. Fran was feeding both Bel and himself. "Hai, say "Ahhh" sempai." Fran instructed, lifting the fork with salad attached. "Ushishishi~! Ahhh~!" Bel opened his mouth, and once the fork was in, he closed his mouth. Fran took the fork out and fed himself, while the prince was chewing. Lussuria was squealing as he chewed on his sausage. "Ahhhh~! This sausage is soooo yummyyy~!" "Sempai…Lussuria-sempai is scaring me…" Fran mumbled in a monotone. "Ushishishi… Ignore him Froggy…"

After finishing their breakfast, Xanxus and Squalo let out a big burp. Levi finished his orange juice. Fran put down the fork, and ended up cuddling with Bel. Lussuria sighed happily as he collected the dishes, and skipped off to wash them.

The rest all headed off to where ever they wanted in the mansion.

Fran and Bel went upstairs to change, seeing as they were still in their pajamas. Xanxus, Squalo, and Levi were in the living room watching TV.

* * *

In Fran's and Bel's Room

"Sempai…" Fran called out. "Hmm? What is it Froggy? Ushishi~" Bel looked at Fran curiously, even though half his face is covered by his hair. "I can't seem to find most of my clothing…" Fran mumbled. "Ah?" Bel walked over and sat down right next to Fran. He looked in Fran's closet. "Ah, you're right. Ushishishi~ The prince's closet is full of clothing~" Giggled Bel.

"I don't think so sempai…" Muttered Fran. "Ah?" Bel looked over to where Fran was, to find that he wasn't there. He turned to the other side of the room, where his closet was, where Fran was looking in his closet. "What does Froggy mean by that?" Bel stood up and walked over.

"Look." Fran motioned with his head towards the closet. Bel searched through his closet, only to find a few pieces of clothing. Bel frowned. "Where did all the prince's clothing go…?" Bel murmured. "Let's go ask the other sempais if most of their clothing is missing too." Suggested Fran.

"Mm. Later." Bel grinned. "Later? Why later? A-Ah…sempai…" Fran moaned quietly as he was pushed on to the bed and was bitten on the neck. "_Crap. That's the 27__th__ hickey and counting." _ "Ushishishi~" Giggled Bel as he pulled down Fran's pants while Fran spaced out.

* * *

In the Livingroom

"VOOOIIIIIIII! PASS THE FUCKING REMOTE YOU RETARD!" Screeched Squalo, as he was fighting over the remote controller with Levi. "NEVERRR! OW FUCK!" Levi was kicked in a certain place, and fell on the floor, clutching his poor baby maker.

"Serves you right bitch." Growled Squalo, throwing his hair back before sitting down and turning the TV on. "Hm…today's news looks interesting…"He muttered. Xanxus ripped the remote out of Squalo's hands, and started switching the channels after sitting down. "VOOOIIIII! THE FUCK DID YOU THAT FOR!? I WAS WATCHING THE FUCKING NEWS!" Shrieked Squalo. "Shut the fuck up trash." Xanxus demanded, still switching channel after channel.

Squalo complained to himself quietly, staring at the TV, watching various channels go by. "Soap opera, soap opera, soap opera, soap opera…" Xanxus muttered, switching the channels again and again. "VOIIIII! YOU JUST PASSED MY FAVOURITE SOAP OPERA! BITCH!" Squalo yelled, jumping Xanxus for the fight for the remote.

After a while of fighting for the controller, they both sat down. "Well fuck…TV's broken now…" Mumbled Squalo. "Shut the fuck up trash. It's your fault." Xanxus snorted, crossing his arms. Apparently, the remote was accidently thrown at the TV, breaking it in the process due to the amount of force Squalo had put in his throw.

It was dead silent between them, Levi still unconscious from the attack he took in with his balls. Then they heard noises. Familiar ones. Ones that they hear during the night. Ones that they themselves make during the night. They looked up and stared at the ceiling, listening into the noises.

"_A-Ahh! S-Sempai! Ahhnn!"_

Squalo rose an eyebrow. "Well fuck, they seem to be having fun." He muttered. Xanxus kissed his teeth. Lussuria came skipping in. "Ahh~! How lovely~! Franny and Bel are playing with each other again~!"

* * *

An Hour Later

Fran and Bel came down the stairs, and into the living room, the two still in their pajamas. Fran was limping while Bel was snickering. "Ahh~! Did you two have fun~?" Lussuria squealed. Fran looked away to hide his blush. "Ushishishi~ We sure did." Bel grinned his signature grin. Fran looked around the living room and mumbled, "Well what did you guys do down here in the last two hours?" "The first thirty minutes was when we were fighting over the remote, and I ended up destroying the TV." Described Squalo. "Then for one hour, we listened to you trash fucking around." Growled Xanxus, causing Fran to look away to hide his blush again.

"Anyways, most of Bel-sempai's and mine's clothing are missing. We were wondering if all you other sempais have missing clothing too." Explained Fran. "Ohh~? Let Luss-nee-chan go check right now~! Boss and Squ-chan and Levi go check your closets too~!" Lussuria instructed before skipping upstairs. The rest followed Lussuria to his room.

"Wow…this room is so…pink." Fran murmured, blinking repeatedly because of the brightness of the room. "Ushishishi~" Agreed Bel. Xanxus, Squalo and Levi closed their eyes so that they could maintain their manliness. "Ohh~! Franny you're right~! Most of Luss-nee-chan's clothing are gone~!" Shrieked Lussuria.

They headed off to Levi's room. Fran looked around. "Wow, pretty plain." He blurted. "Ushishishi~ Froggy's right. Levi should do a bit of decorating." Bel snickered. "Shut the hell up." Snapped Levi as he looked in his closet. He turned around, facing his comrades. "Most of my clothing is gone…" He mumbled.

Next was Squalo's room. "Everything in here is either blue or it has sharks on it." Fran pointed out. "Ushishishi~" Bel giggled. Squalo looked through his closet. "VOOIIIIII! WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY CLOTHING!?" He screeched.

Last was Xanxus' room. They were very surprised that Xanxus had let them in his room. "Very dark and mysterious." Fran mumbled, nodding to himself. "Ushishishi~" Laughed Bel, agreeing to Fran's statement. "Ohh myy~! Boss' room is oh so wonderful~!" Lussuria squealed. Levi nodded, agreeing. They watched Xanxus quietly look in his closet. Then they heard him kiss his teeth in irritation. "Ahh~! Boss' clothing isn't there either! Well then~! We'll have to do some shopping~!"

They all left Xanxus' room, except for Xanxus himself, to go change into their casual clothing.

Fran and Bel came down the stairs first. Fran was in black skinnies with chains attached to the side. Double layered All Star Converses, the first layer being plaid black and white while the second layer being plain black. He wore a long sleeved black and white striped shirt and a black t-shirt on the outside, with a green frog picture imprinted on it. Last of all, he wore a beanie with those cute pompoms attached to the top.

Bel, surprisingly, didn't have his tiara on. Instead he had a cute black skull slip attached to his hair, and a black X clip underneath the skull clip, where the tiara used to be. He wore a long sleeved purple and black striped shirt, with those black jean vests. Bel also wore black skinnies and double layered converses. Instead of plaid as the first layer like Fran's, his first layer was just purple. The second layer of course was black.

The next to come down was Squalo. He took off the sword attached to his metallic arm, and covered up the arm with a glove. He wore a black long sleeved with a shark imprinted on it, words saying, "RAWR!" Squalo also wore black skinnies, and normal black converses.

Levi came down, wearing normal black jeans, a white shirt, black jean jacket, and leather shoes, cause he wants to look manly. Probably because of his 'stache.

Xanxus came down wearing a black long sleeved collared shirt, leather pants and dress shoes. Why? Because he looks cool that way.

After 15 minutes of waiting, Fran started to complain. "What's taking Lussuria-sempai so long…" Fran sighed. "Ushishishi~" Bel giggled. Finally, Lussuria came down. The faces of the other 6 blanched. Well, to answer your question Fran, Lussuria was taking so long because, well, being the gay he is, decided to wear pink. Pink sunglasses, pink collared long sleeved shirt, black pants, black shoes, and to top it off, a pink purse.

"The fuck…" Muttered Squalo, staring at Lussuria in disbelief. Fran face palmed. "Ushishishi~" Laughed Bel. Levi sighed. Xanxus shook his head in a disappointed manner, and started walking out the door, the rest following behind him. "Ahh~! Wait for me everyonee~!" Squealed Lussuria.

* * *

_Well I hope you liked it. This will be my second story. :P_

_Thanks for reading~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I'm so grateful. O.O 4 reviews in one day! Thank you for those who reviewed. I truly appreciated it. **

**Anyways, here's the second chapter to Chaos At The Mall! I brainstormed during lunch time out of boredom. I have that much free time. o3o So I'll be brainstorming every lunch period if I'm not interrupted by stuff. :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn!**

**Enjoy~!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two

Crashing, Bird Poop, Highway Turmoil, and Oh My God It's The Cops!

"Get in the fucking car trashes." Xanxus ordered grumpily. They had a mini van. What happened to their limo!? Well they want to look normal right? So anyways, they got in the car, Xanxus being the driver, Squalo in passenger seat. Behind them was Fran and Bel, and behind them was Lussuria and Levi. "Ah~! Make sure you put on your seat belt everyonee~!" Lussuria reminded. Squalo sighed as he and the rest put on their seatbelts.

"Boss~! We're all ready~! To the mall we go~!" Lussuria squealed. Xanxus grunted before starting off the car. The next thing they knew, they had crashed into a tree _behind_ them. "VOOOIIIIIIIIIIII! YOU PUT THE FUCKING THING ON FUCKING REVERSE YOU BASTARD!" Squalo screeched. "Shut the fuck up trash. I'm driving. Don't talk to me. Trash." Xanxus snapped.

Fran was holding on to Bel tightly as if his life depended on it. He looked at the back window, staring at the poor tree that had been knocked down. "Shit… I'm scared now… Boss is a dangerous driver…" Fran mumbled before burying his face in Bel's shoulder. "Ushishishi~ It'll be alright Froggy. That's how much Boss' driving skills suck." Bel giggled, patting Fran's head.

The car suddenly ran into a bush. "VOOIIIII! WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU FLOORING IT!?" Squalo yelled. "I said shut the fuck up trash. I'm driving." Xanxus repeated. Lussuria was humming to himself at the back, while Levi was admiring how "wonderful" his boss' driving skills are. Luckily, the car was undamaged do to the fact that they had it specially made for Varia. Hey, after all the trouble they make, destroying stuff here and there, Tsuna got them a car specially made for Varia so that he didn't have to pay most of the bills.

After 15 minutes of crashing into things, they were finally on the road. Fran loosened his grip on Bel and sighed, relieved. "Xanxus-sama should never be allowed to drive." He mumbled. "Ushishishi~" Bel snickered in agreement. "Sempai," Fran started. "Hm? What is it Froggy?" Bel asked, curious. "I'm bored." Fran stated, bored. "Ushishishi~ Go to sleep then? The drive to the mall is going to be at least an hour long." Bel suggested. "Ehh. Okay." Fran mumbled, yawning. He scooched closer to Bel, leaning on him. They cuddled together, and Fran slowly fell asleep. "Ushishi… How cute." Bel murmured, and afterwards he too, fell asleep.

"HOLY FUCK!" Squalo shrieked, surprised. "VOOOIIII WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU DAMNED BOSS!?" Sadly enough, Fran's and Bel's nap time was interrupted by a huge crash, courtesy to Xanxus, who drove the car in to a telephone pole. "Shut the fuck up trash. I'm driving." Xanxus retorted. "What the hell just happened…?" Fran sat up with Bel, blinking his sleepy eyes open. He looked out the window and his eyes slightly widened. Slightly. "Princes need their beauty sleep you know." Bel informed, obviously grumpy because his nap with his froggy was interrupted. Luckily, they had their seatbelts on, or they would have slid and smacked their face on the window.

Xanxus reversed and got the car back on the road. Levi sat there, admiring his boss and the way he drove the car into doom. "Ahh~! Be careful boss~!" Lussuria sighed. Fran groaned , "I don't want to go to sleep anymore Bel-sempai…" "Ushishishi~ Why not Froggy?" Bel asked. "I don't want to fall and hit my head because Xanxus-sama crashed into something else." Fran pouted. "Ushishishi~" Giggled Bel, pulling Fran closer to cuddle. "We can just stay like this until we get to the mall. Ushishi~" Fran sighed, burying his face in Bel's shirt. "Ah mou…" Fran whines quietly out of boredom.

Lussuria sighed happily and held his cheek in the palm of his hand. "Ahh~! Franny and Bel are oh~! So~! Cute~! Ahh~!" He squealed. Levi looks out the window, quietly gagging at the statement that Lussuria had made.

After a moment of peaceful driving, a bird came flying by. It was happily flying until it made a facial expression, as if it was constipating. They thought that the bird was having stomach problems. Oh but they were wrong. Before they knew it, the bird had took a crap on their car.

Xanxus, as he was driving, stared at the blob of bird crap. He looked at the bird that was flying in the sky, and back down at the thing that laid on the hood of his car. Xanxus began to growl as he rolled down his window. Squalo stared at his boss, as he took out one of his guns. "Vooiiii… What are you doing you damned boss…?" He asked his boss, warily. "Damned fucking bird shitting on my fucking car…" Xanxus muttered to himself, aiming his gun at the bird. Then, Xanxus began shooting.

"VOOOIIIIII! KEEP YOUR FUCKING EYES ON THE FUCKING ROAD YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Screeched Squalo, who was hanging onto his seat as if his life depended on it. "Shut the hell up trash. I'm busy killing the fucking bird." Xanxus snapped, too intent on shooting the bird down, instead of steering the wheel. "WHAT THE HELL FOR!?" Shrieked Squalo. "It took a fucking shit on my fucking car!" Xanxus growled angrily, attempting to shoot the bird again. "Ahh~! Please calm down boss~! We can just get a car wash on our way home~!" Cried Lussuria. Levi nodded, "Please calm down boss!"

After a few more attempts to shoot the bird down, Xanxus kissed his teeth, putting away his gun, rolling up the window, and went back to focusing on driving. He had to admit, the bird had skills for not getting hit. Fran groaned, "Never again. Never, ever should Xanxus-sama be allowed to drive." "Ushishishi~ Oh so true. That's how much Xanxus-sama's driving skills suck. Ushishihi~" Laughed Bel, burying his face in Fran's hair. "Shut the hell up! Boss' driving skills are magnificent!" Levi yelled, causing Bel to snicker even more.

Finally they entered the highway. The cars were passing by their car very quickly. Xanxus took it as a challenge and smirked, slamming his foot on the pedal. "! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Squalo shrieked, holding onto his chair. Fran's eyes widened. "Shit, sempai. He's going over 200km an hour." He murmured. "Ah?" Bel looked to see if what Fran said was true. Their face blanched. Everyone's but Xanxus, who was smirking and having the time of his life. Squalo was shrieking. Fran and Bel were holding onto each other for dear life. Lussuria was squealing. Levi was cheering his boss on.

**BAMM!!!**

"Ah shit. He ran into the railing." Fran mumbled. Squalo groaned and leaned back. "Damned boss…" He complained. "Boss~! Please drive normally~!" Lussuria sighed. "_Since when has he ever driven normally!?"_ Fran, Bel, and Squalo retorted in unison. "Ahh~! Please calm down boys~!" Lussuria sighed again. After a while, Xanxus got their car out and proceded to continue driving down the highway, in the normal speed that people use when driving on the highway. People driving by would gape at Xanxus, like a fish, for the accident that he just caused.

After a while of peaceful driving, weird things happened. There were cars that passed by, that had messages on the windows.

"Honk if you're gay."

Xanxus rose an eyebrow. _'What the fucking hell does that mean? Are we happy?,' _Clearly, no one in the car was happy. '_Are we homosexual?'_ Well, Fran and Bel are screwing each other day and night, and Lussuria is a fag. Xanxus had made his decision. He honked three times before the car had completely disappeared. Squalo rose an eyebrow. "Vooiii. What the fuck are you doing?" Xanxus shrugged.

"Honk if the person in your passenger seat makes you horny."

Xanxus looked at Squalo. "What?" Squalo questioned. "Nothing trash." Xanxus muttered.

_**HONK!**_

"Honk if you want to jump that person."

_**HONK!**_

"Honk if you're a frog."

"Ushishi~ Honk that Xanxus-sama, honk that! Honk that for Froggy!" Bel cheered. Fran face palmed.

_**HONK!**_

"Honk if you're a prince."

"Ushishi~ Honk that one too!"

_**HONK!**_

"Honk if you're a prince, your partner is a frog, and you do each other everyday."

"Ah." Bel smiled. He reached over Xanxus' shoulder, and honked.

_**HONK! HONK! HONKK!**_

"! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!? STOP FUCKING HONKING!" Squalo screeched.

"Honk if you're a fag and you like pink."

"Ahh~! Xanxus-sama~! Please honk for me~!"

_**HONK!**_

"ENOUGH WITH THE FUCKING HONKING DAMNIT!" Squalo shrieked, pushing Bel to sit back down on his seat. After a while, there were no more cars that had, "Honk if …" messages on the window. "Bel-sempai…" Fran started. "What is it Froggy? Ushishi~" Bel asked, grinning. "Honk if you love me?" Fran finished, staring up at Bel innocently. Bel grinned even more. "Honk, honk, honk~!" Before he attacked Fran with kisses.

Lussuria was squealing at how sweet the moment was. Levi was gagging. Squalo and Xanxus were smirking. Then, they heard sirens. A police car had pulled them over. Xanxus kissed his teeth and rolled down the window for the policeman. "Apparently sir, we've received complaints about a black minivan with six occupants in it, wreaking havoc." The policeman started, "We've had reports about this car crashing into a telephone pole, the railing on this highway, and continuous honking to God knows what." Xanxus rose an eyebrow. "We didn't do that." He lied, "There could be other cars like ours, with six occupants, running into things and honking for no apparent reason." "I believe not. Reports say that a black minivan with "VARIA-1" as their plate, was wreaking havoc."

'_Well fuck._' Squalo's, Fran's, Bel's, Lussuria's, and Levi's face blanched. Using his hand that wasn't on the wheel, Xanxus motioned to Fran. Fran nodded. "Well mister police officer, I don't think it was us that did it." Fran had whipped out a face that made him look like a lost puppy. "U-Uh," The police officer stammered. _'Who is this unbelievably cute child…!?'_ "I-I'm sure it was you people. After all your plate says VARIA-1." The police officer tried to reason. Fran tilted his head. "Are you sure about that mister officer?" Fran asked. "Y-Yes I'm quite sure." The officer said firmly. "Would you like to check mister officer?" Fran suggested. "Hmph, in fact I will." The policeman walked right up to the front of the car only to stare at the plate in disbelief. "I-I'm so very sorry. I have seemed to have gotten the wrong car. Please accept my apologies." The policeman stated, bowing. "It's alright." Smirked Xanxus. "Thanks mister officer." Smiled Fran. Xanxus drove back on the highway again.

After about five minutes, laughter erupted within the car. "VOOOIIIIIII! YOU'RE GOOD LITTLE FRAN!" Chortled Squalo. Lussuria giggled and squealed, "Ahh~! Franny looked so cute~!" Levi regretted admitting it, but who the hell cares. "Good job frog." Bel hugged Fran closer, "Ushishi~ Nice going Froggy." He laughed. "I'm an illusionist, what do you expect?" Fran mumbled. Then, once again, they had crashed into the railing. Then they heard sirens. "Ah fuck." Xanxus muttered. The same doofus of a policeman came up to them. "I knew it! It was you people! I was tricked!" He cried. "But mister officer, the car that you want is the car that has VARIA-1 as their plate. We don't have that as our plate." Fran insisted. "But you just crashed into the railing!" The officer persisted.

Fran stared at the officer. The officer stared back in confusion. Then the officer's facial expression went blank. "I'm very sorry. Please accept my apologies once again. Please go on without further ado." The policeman mumbled in a monotone. Fran smiled, "Thank you mister officer." Xanxus smirked and drove off. After a few minutes, the officer finally snapped out of it. "Where did they go!?" He cried.

**_Ring!_**

**_Ring!_**

The policeman picked up his cellphone. "Hello?" It was his boss, and he didn't sound too happy. "You're fired bitch." Was what the boss said, before hanging up on the ex-policeman. The ex-policeman dropped his cellphone, fell on his knees, and cried to the skies dramatically.

* * *

They finally got to the parking lot of the mall. "Hehh…this mall is pretty huge." Fran complimented, as Xanxus parked the car. "Ushishi~ Isn't it Froggy?" Bel grinned, "We can lots of things here. Ushishi~" Bel suggested, groping Fran's butt. "S-Sempai…" Fran murmured, blushing. "Vooiii, save that for later." Squalo mumbled, getting out of the car. The rest got out the car after some time. After a few minutes of walking into the building, they had gained a lot of attention.

"_Wow, who are those two cuties over there? The one with the beanie and the one with the clips in his hair." _Whispered a teenage girl to her friend.

"_Ooh those men look so handsome." _Her friend answered back.

"_Leather. I likey." _A woman hummed.

"_Like, oh my god. That guy who's like, wearing pink, is so hot."_ A homosexual dude whispered to an artificial tree.

"Okay fucking trashes. You can go wherever you want to buy your shit. Come back before 4:00." Instructed Xanxus. They all nodded, "Hai, boss!" before leaving in pairs. Xanxus and Squalo, Fran and Bel, Lussuria and Levi.

Oh, the chaos that will be wreaked upon the mall!

* * *

_Well, I hoped you enjoyed the second chapter of "Chaos At The Mall!"_

_Thank you for reading. :]  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, I brainstormed during lunch because I was epically bored. :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 3

Prince's Property, Fuhrugz, and Lingerie

"Where do you want to go first sempai?" Fran asked, as he and Bel were walking around. "Hmm…" Bel hummed to himself quietly, looking around. "There's a lot of stores in here, so let's take it slow and go in each store that catches our eye ne? After all, we have until 4:00. It's only 10:24 right now. Ushishishi~" Bel suggested. Fran nodded, agreeing. They walked around some more, searching for some stores to go in.

Then all of a sudden, a girl came up to them. "U-Uhm, excuse me…?" She stuttered, fidgeting around nervously. Fran blinked. "Ah, yes?" He replied, blinking again in curiosity. "A-Are you like…f-free?" She stammered. "Uhhh…" mumbled Fran. Suddenly, Bel pulled Fran into a tight hug. "I'm sorry, but Froggy's not free." Growled Bel. The girl's eyes widened. She ran back to her friend's squealing like a fan girl. _"Oh my god! I knew it! They look so cute together!"_

Bel kissed his teeth, irritated. "Peasants don't deserve to touch a prince's property." He muttered. "S-Sempai…" Stammered Fran. "Hm? What is it Froggy? Ushishishi~" Smirked Bel. "You're embarrassing me." Fran whined, pouting. "Ushishishi~" Laughed Bel, letting go of Fran. Bel took Fran's hand in his and tugged it gently. "Let's go do some shopping Froggy. Ushishi~" Suggested Bel. "Okay sempai." Agreed Fran, in a monotone.

They entered one of the stores. Bel sat down on one of the chairs. "You go try things on first Froggy. Ushishishi~" Grinned Bel. Fran nodded, beginning to pick out clothing.

It had took a while for Fran to find clothing that had suited his tastes. He walked into the change room, making sure to lock it so that Bel wouldn't ambush him while he was in the middle of changing. Bel leaned back, staring at the ceiling while he was waiting for Fran to come out. Finally, after about 10 minutes, Fran came out. "Bel-sempai…" Fran mumbled. "Ah?" Bel looked down, from the ceiling to his lover, and smiled. _'Hehh, Froggy looks pretty cute.'_

Fran came out, wearing his black skinnies, gray long sleeved shirt with a black skull imprinted on it. He wore a black jean vest on top, and a black beanie with white X's all over it. Bel smirked, "It suits you Froggy. Let's buy them. Ushishishi~" "Okay sempai." Fran nodded, walking back in to the change room, making sure to lock. Bel stood up and walked around to store, looking for clothing that he liked. Fran came out and sat down on the chair that Bel had previously last sat on.

Someone had sat down next to him. It wasn't Bel, so Fran decided to ignore the person next to him. "Hey sweet thang." A shrilly voice called out to him. Fran blanched, _'Oh shit. No. No no no.'_ Fran chose to ignore the person next to him some more. "Hey suger." Said the shrilly voice again. Fran was beginning to feel weirded out. He ignored the person again, focusing on staring at Bel. "Ohh, don't you look sexy right now, cutie pie." Giggled the shrilly voice. _'Oh my god. I'm being hit on. Don't turn around Fran. Don't turn around.'_ Fran shifted away, his back facing the mysterious person. "Ohh, don't your ass look fine and round you sexy thang?" Cooed the mysterious person, groping Fran.

Fran's eyes widened, and he blanched even more. _'What. The. Fuck? My fucking god, I'm being molested.'_ Panicked Fran. After a few more squeezes to his ass, courtesy of the mysterious person, Fran had had enough. He turned around and mumbled politely. "Excuse me, could you _please_ stop that?" Only to meet something that killed his poor eyes. '_OH MY FUCKING GOD! MY EYES! MY POOR FUCKING EYES!' _The person giggled and squeezed Fran's ass again. Fran's eyes widened further. He just got molested by a person. A person that had a ripped body. A person that had a blonde wig, made for females. A person that had too much make up on. A person that was wearing a pink tank top, the chest hair popping out. A person wearing a blue mini skirt, too tight for the built thighs. A person that had a beard growing. A person that happened to be a man. The man giggled again, repeatedly squeezing Fran's ass. "Oh your ass feels so nice."

Fran quickly got out of the chair, backing up from the man and raising his arms in defense. "Dude, no homo. No homo." Fran said, completely freaked out, but he didn't show it. "What are you talking about?" The man said, attempting to feign innocence. "I'm clearly female." Giggled the man, standing up and approaching Fran. "Woah woah there buddy. Stay back. No homo okay? No. Homo." Fran insisted in his usual monotone voice, backing up further. Then suddenly, the man jumped at Fran. It was as if it was in slow motion.

Fran closed his eyes and prepared himself for the impact, only to not feel anything. He opened on of his eyes, confused. _'Eh? Where the hell did that fag go...?'_ He stood up straight, both eyes open, and looked down. The man was on the floor, knives pinning his clothing down. Familiar knives. "Ushishishi~" Bel snickered. "No one touches the prince's property." Smirked Bel. Fran sighed, relieved. "Baby come down here and save me." Muttered the delirious man. "Uh. No thanks." Mumbled Fran, sitting back down on his seat. "Ushishi~ Stay down there you peasant." Snickered Bel, getting into the change rooms.

After wards, Bel came out wearing a gray long sleeved shirt that had PRINCE in red imprinted on it. He also wore a black sweater with red blotches all over it. Fran looked at Bel the moment he walked out, and ended up staring. "Ushishishi~ Take a picture Froggy. It'll last longer." Bel grinned. Fran crossed his arms and looked away, hiding his blush. "Who would want to look at you stupid sempai..." He muttered. "Froggy. Ushishi~" Bel snickered. "A-Anyways, that really suits you..." Fran mumbled, slowly looking back at Bel. Bel smiled, "Oh really? I'll take it then." "Okay sempai." Agreed Fran, as Bel walked back into the change room.

Once Bel got out, they headed towards the cash register. "Alright then, a beanie, a vest, and a shirt?" The lady asked Fran. He nodded. "That'll be $17.61 sir." She stated. Fran nodded again, took out his wallet, and paid the amount of money. He grabbed his bag and stepped aside, waiting for Bel to finish paying. "A shirt and a sweater. That'll cost $21.38 sir." Bel nodded. Money wasn't an issue for them, because they were well, Varia, the assasination squad of the Vongola famiglia. After Bel payed, they walked out of the store.

They stopped in front of a game store. "Ne Froggy," Bel started. "Hm? What is it sempai?" Fran asked curiously. "If I beat you in Dead or Alive, you'll do anything that I want tonight. Deal? Ushishishi~" Smirked Bel. "Psh. Alright. Deal." mumbled Fran. They walked in, and attached themselves to the PS3 controller immediately. Fran was sure that he would win, but he was oh so wrong...

After an Hour of Playing

"Crap."

_BEEP! Beep! Beeeep..._

Fran had lost. Bel had won. Bel was grinning at him, victorious. "We'll have lotsa fun tonight Froggy. Ushishi~" snickered Bel. Fran groaned, but then slightly smiled. "Alright sempai." Before they headed out of the shop. "Ne sempai, I'm hungry." said Fran. "Ushishi~ Let's go have lunch then Froggy." Bel suggested. "Okay sempai." Agreed Fran, and they headed towards the food court.

"McDonalds?" Fran asked. "Ushishi~ Sure." Approved Bel. They got in line for McDonalds and waited. "Next puhleaze.!" Shouted one of the people at the cashiers. It was their turn, and they walked up. "Yah vat veel yuz boyz 'av?" Asked the person serving them. She had a rather... nice accent. "What do you want Froggy? Ushishishi~" Bel asked. "Yuz boyz vantz fuhrugz?" The woman asked, flabbergasted, misunderstanding them. "No ma'am." Fran said. "No?" She repeated. "Yes ma'am." He said. "Yes? Yuz boyz vantz fuhrugz?" She asked. Fran sighed, "No ma'am." "No?" she repeated again. "Yes ma'am." He said. "So, yuz boyz vantz fuhrugz?" Bel sighed. "Listen lady. We don't want frogs." "Ah. Ah. Okie okie. Vat yuz boyz vantz?" Bel looked at Fran again, "What do you want Froggy? Ushishi~" "Ah! I knew it! Yuz boyz vant fuhrugz." She stated triumphantly. "No no ma'am. We don't want frogs." Bel repeated again. "Ah ah. Okie. So vat yuz boyz vant to orduh?"

Fran sighed again, "I'll have the junior McChicken, fries, and a Nestea please." "Ushishi~ I'll have the same burger as him. Make the fries and drink size large." Bel decided."Okie. Okie. Here or to go?" She asked. "Here." Fran replied. "Okie. $15.73 puhleaze." Fran was about to take out his wallet, but then Bel payed for them both instead. "Ah... Thank you sempai." Fran murmured. "Ushishi~ No problem at all Froggy." smiled Bel. After a few moments of waiting for their food, and going to find their seats, they sat down and proceeded to eat.

They finished up their burgers and shared the fries and drink, the reason why Bel asked the woman to change the size of the fries and drink to a large. They sat there for a while, resting, after finishing their fries and drink. "Hmm, where shall we go next Froggy? Ushishi~" asked Bel. "I don't know sempai. Let's walk around and see what we'll come by?" Fran suggested. Bel agreed and they stood up, picking up their shopping bags and headed off.

* * *

With Lussuria and Levi

"Ahh~! We bought so much stuff Levi~!" Lussuria squealed. Well, more like Lussuria bought so much stuff. Levi had only one bag in hand while Lussuria had three. Levi sighed and nodded, "Yes, apparently so." All of a sudden, Lussuria screamed. Levi looked around shocked. "What!? What's wrong!? What happened!?" He shouted, panicking. Lussuria giggled, hopped up and down, and pointing at a shop. "Look Levi~! Lingerie~!" Levi's face paled. "...S-Seriously?" He growled. Lussuria grabbed Levi's hand against Levi's approval. "No. No no! LET ME GO!" Levi shouted. Lussuria ignored the shouts and squealed even more, dragging his comrade in the lingerie store.

Lussuria pushed Levi onto on of the seats. "Okay Levi~ Sit down and wait until I'm done okay~?" Lussuria giggled. Levi wanted to kill himself right there and then, as Lussuria skipped off to look for things around the shop.

Lussuria walked by some stands and then suddenly retraced his steps and stopped right back in front of a certain stand. A stand full of thongs. "Ahh~! These thongs are so gorgeous~! I want to wear them~!" Lussuria squealed. Women that were passing by him were staring at him weirdly, but he didn't care. He grabbed a handful of thongs and ran back to Levi.

"Levi~! Levi look~! Aren't these so... so... sexy~!?" Lussuria happily said. Levi stared at Lussuria. Then at the thongs. Then at Lussuria. Then at the thongs. Then at Lussuria. Then at the thongs. Then at Lussuria. Then Levi face palmed. _'Ugh. Damned fag.'_ Wow, poor Levi. Having to endure the pain of going shopping with Varia's most gayest guy ever. Poor poor guy. (Not.)

"I know right~!? I'll buy them~!" Declared Lussuria, even though Levi said nothing. Lussuria skipped to the cashier, dragging Levi with him of course, and dumped the load on the desk, whipping out his wallet. The lady at the cashier was staring at the thongs, slowly moving up to Lussuria. Clearly, the lady was freaked out. "U-Uhm...sir... T-That'll be $46.74 p-please..." She stuttered, completely scared. Why so expensive? Well, he had about ten to fifteen thongs in his arms.

* * *

"Oh my god..." Muttered Fran. "Ah? What is it Froggy?" Bel asked, curious. "The fag's buying thongs." Stated a completely shocked Fran. "Ah...?" Bel looked over to where Fran was pointing, only to find that Fran was right. Both of their faces paled. "Holy," Fran started. "Shit." Bel finished. "Walk away Froggy. Let's just walk away. The prince's eyes are being tainted." Bel declared, grabbing Fran's arm and dragging Fran away from the scene. As Fran was being dragged, he used his other hand to rub his eyes. "Holy fuck..."

* * *

_Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter of "Chaos At The Mall!"_

_Thank you for reading. :]_


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I'm back. I'll try to write a lot since it's March Break. :3 But it depends on my laziness. x3  
**

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter of "Chaos at the Mall!" **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. :]**

* * *

Chapter 4

Deleting, Quickies, Stalking, and Pocky

The sound of running water was suddenly stopped as Fran dried his face with paper towel. "Dear god, I hope I never have to see that again." He groaned. Bel was leaning on the wall, certainly not amused. "The prince's eyes have been tainted… The prince's eyes have been tainted…" he chanted. Then it was quiet. After a few minutes, Bel started giggling. "Deletion complete." He grinned. "The hell?" Fran mumbled. "Delete what?" He asked curiously. "Delete what?" Bel echoed, confused. "How do you delete the image of Lussuria buying thongs?" Fran asked, lifting an eyebrow, only to have Bel shudder and go back to chanting. "The prince's eyes have been tainted... The prince's eye's have been tainted...!" Fran was amused, "Ohh. Deleted that. I get it." Then it was quiet again, and as expected, Bel was giggling. "Deletion complete~" Bel sang. Fran felt evil at the moment. So evil. "Oh my god, the image of Lussuria buying thongs is forever etched in my mind." said Fran, out loud.

"Oh my god! The prince's eyes! The prince's mind! They've been tainted! They've been _tainted!_" Bel hissed quietly. Fran sighed and threw out the paper towel before grabbing Bel's hand, their stuff, and leading them out the boy's bathroom. "Let's go idiotic sempai." sighed Fran, only to be replied with a giggle, as Bel finished deleting the horrific scene from his mind, once again.

"Where do you want to go first fake prince sempai?" Fran asked monotonously, looking around them, and letting go of Bel's hand. Bel frowned, suddenly missing the warmth of his frog's hand. "Hmm. That shop over there?" Bel suggested, pointing to a random shop. "Okay then." agreed Fran, starting to walk to where Bel pointed. Bel looked down at Fran's hand, wanting to hold it, only to shake his head and sigh. "Is there something wrong sempai?" asked Fran, one of his eyebrows rising up. "Ushishi~ Nothing at all Froggy~" grinned Bel. Fran furrowed his eyebrows, uncertain. "Okay then sempai."

* * *

With Xanxus and Squalo

"VOOIIIIIII! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Screeched Squalo. "Shut the fuck up trash." Hissed Xanxus. "I'll shut the fuck up when you fucking tell me what you're doing." Squalo hissed back. "You know very fucking well what I'm doing." Growled Xanxus. Xanxus suddenly dragged him to a secluded area, where no one could see them. Not only that, Squalo was between the wall and Xanxus. Squalo looked down at the shopping bags, that contained mostly his stuff, lying next to his foot. "Shouldn't we be shopping instead of doing this?" Squalo murmured. "I don't give a damn." was his reply.

"What if we get caught?" he mumbled. "Simple. I'll fucking kill them, what else?" Xanxus grunted, starting to work his way in Squalo's pants. Squalo sighed and smiled a bit. "O-Oi! Where the fuck are you touching!?" He screeched. "O-Ooh..." _'Shopping later. Sex now." _Squalo decided, before letting out a throaty moan.

* * *

Back with Bel and Fran

They walked out of the shop, with new bags in hand. "Where to now idiot sempai?" Fran murmured. "I don't know." Bel bluntly replied. Fran hummed to himself quietly, looking around. "I want some bubble tea..." Fran mumbled quietly to himself. Fran blinked, "Ah," before pointing to somewhere, or rather someone.

"Isn't that the Decimo and his Cloud guardian?" Bel followed to where Fran's finger was pointing, and grinned. "You're right. Ushishi~ Let's follow them." Decided Bel, before grabbing Fran with him. "S-Sempai! Wait!" Fran cried out, of course, monotonously. "No. Ushishi~"

* * *

"This is called stalking you know." Fran murmured. Bel frowned, "I know very well what it's called stupid froggy." he hissed. "Now shush, before they catch us." "Why are we doing this anyways?" Fran whined. "Shush!" Bel mumbled. Fran sighed, and watched the two victims, behind a fake bush.

"Kyouyaaa..." whined Tsuna. The cloud guardian looked up from his book, and to his beloved. "Hn?" Only to regret looking up. Our dear lovely Tsuna looked so moe and cute, that Kyouya wanted to take him right there and then. "I'm hungry." Tsuna pouted, increasing the moe and cuteness that was literally radiating around him. Kyouya closed his book and stood up from the bench. He took the shopping bags that was sitting beside him, and the ones in Tsuna's hand. "Let's go get lunch herbivore." He murmured quietly, a faint smile appearing on his face. Tsuna smiled brightly and latched onto Kyouya's arm.

"I never knew that the cloud guardian could smile." Murmured Fran. Bel nodded, agreeing before they moved away from behind the fake bush, and slowly following them from behind.

"What do you want to eat herbivore?" Kyouya murmured. "Sushi!" Giggled Tsuna. Kyouya nodded before ordering for them both.

They sat down and began eating. "Delicious~" sighed a content Tsuna. "Delicious indeed." murmured Kyouya, staring at the smaller one of the pair. "Isn't it?" Tsuna smiled. Kyouya nodded and continued eating, while reading from where he left off in his book.

A few tables away from them, Fran and Bel were drinking bubble tea. "Honeydew always tastes best." Fran muttered. "Ushishi~ Passion fruit is better~" Bel giggled.

**_Midori tanabiku namimori no~_**

**_Dainaku shounaku na-_**

"Hello?" Grumbled Kyouya. Tsuna chuckled quietly, fairly amused. Kyouya sighed, "I'm busy right now... It's fine... I see... Alright then... Oh, and Tetsu... Discipline them, _thoroughly_." Kyouya hung up and shoved his cellphone back into his pocket. "What's wrong?" Tsuna asked, curious. "Some herbivores are ruining the peace of Namimori. Tetsu is dealing with it." Droned Kyouya, finishing up his lunch. Tsuna giggled, he too finishing up his lunch.

"Let's go now." Kyouya mumbled, closing his book and grabbing their, or rather Tsuna's, shopping bags. Tsuna gathered their garbage and threw them out, then clutched onto Kyouya's arm. "Ne Kyouya," Tsuna murmured. "Hn?" He replied. "Let's go to that shop over there." Giggled Tsuna, pulling Kyouya with him to their destination.

"Oi oi they're leaving!" Hissed Bel, grabbing Fran, and their shopping bags, and bolted after their victims. Fran sighed, sipping from his bubble tea, and letting his sempai drag him.

* * *

_'Well fuck...'_ Kyouya sulked. _'Calm yourself Kyouya. Calm yourself. Wait until you get home. Wait. Until. You. Get. Home.'_ Hibari Kyouya was being tortured. His dear herbivore had just emerged from the dressing room, wearing a red hoodie with a soft pink bunny hat, and black slightly baggy pants. _'Shit, he looks so cute and fuckable right now.' _He groaned quietly._  
_

"What do you think Kyouya?" Tsuna chimed, twirling around for the older of the two to see. "You're buying it." Growled Kyouya, clearly growing impatient and aroused by the second. "Okay~" Giggled Tsuna, heading back in the change room.

After Kyouya paid for the clothing, they headed outside. "Ah. They're leaving." Noticed Bel, standing up once again, and grabbing Fran with him. Kyouya dragged Tsuna to a secluded area in the mall, and slammed Tsuna against the wall. "I'll bite you to death." Hissed Kyouya. "E-Eh?" Tsuna was confused, very confused, until he was bitten on the neck. "A-Ahn! K-Kyouya!" Tsuna blushed heavily. "W-We s-shouldn't be doing this h-here!" Squealed Tsuna. "It's not my fault you're always so alluring." Hissed Kyouya.

"Ahnn! K-Kyouyaa!"

* * *

"Sempai... I think we should leave now..." Fran murmured. Bel slowly nodded, turning on his heel, and dragging Fran with him. "The prince doesn't need his eyes to be tarnished more than once today." Bel muttered. Fran looked at his watch. "It's nearly 4:00 sempai." Fran pointed out. "Ushishi~ Good. Let's get back to the meeting spot now then." Growled Bel, increasing his pace. "Ah..." Fran noticed something from the corner of his eye. He stopped Bel, and dragged Bel to a shop nearby. "What are you doing Froggy?" Bel grumbled. "Be quiet stupid, idiotic, fake prince." Fran murmured. "Why should I? I'm a prince. Princes can do anything they want, and this prince demands to know what you're doing."

"Thank you for buying." Recited the woman behind the cashier. Bel gaped at Fran. "That's it?" "What more did you expect?" Fran asked, lifting up an eyebrow, while nibbling on something. "I was just so tempted." Fran mumbled, still nibbling. "Besides, we ran out at home." he pointed out. Bel could only sigh. "Give me some." "No, they're mine." Fran muttered. "Give me some Froggy." "No. My pocky." Fran frowned. Bel sighed once more, before grabbing Fran's free hand. "Let's hurry to the meeting spot." Bel murmured, leading them both.

* * *

3:57

"Ohh~ We bought so much, didn't we Levi-chan~?" squealed Lussuria. Levi sighed and nodded. Fran and Bel moved away from the duo, while sharing the pocky together, after much convincing from Bel. "Ahh~ Here comes boss and Squ-chan~" He shrieked. Indeed, Xanxus and Squalo were coming. "Hmm. Does something about the idiot long hair commander seem off to you?" Fran muttered. "Nah." Bel yawned, nibbling on his pocky.

If only they knew. Squalo was limping and parts of his long silvery hair was sticking out messily. Xanxus, however looked satisfied, seeing as he was donning a wide smirk. "VOOOIIIIII! HURRY YOUR ASSES TO THE FUCKING CAR DAMMIT!" Screeched Squalo. Lussuria squealed while Levi grunted in annoyance. Bel grabbed Fran and they both stood up, quickly walking out of the mall in fear of the limping commander's wrath. Squalo limped out, Xanxus after him, still wearing that smug smirk.

* * *

_I ate pocky while doing this. o3o_

_This chapter is quite short since I don't have any ideas. x.o_

_I believe one or two more chapters should do it before this fic ends. _

_Thanks for reading. _

_I accept reviews. *heart*  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Here comes the next chapter! And also the last. D:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

**Enjoy~**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

On Our Way Home, and Nightly Fun

"You're not fucking driving." Squalo hissed. "Oh, and you are?" Xanxus retorted, smirking ever so smugly. _'Shit, he makes a good fucking point.'_ Poor Squalo can't do anything in his condition. "You're still not driving." Squalo said firmly.

They were all standing in front of the car, debating on who's driving the car. "Says who, trash?" Growled Xanxus. "Me, shit bag." Squalo jeered. "Too fucking bad trash." Xanxus snorted. Levi rose his hand, "Boss! I-" Both Xanxus and Squalo glared at him, **"Hell no."**

"I'm driving trash." Decided Xanxus, as he got in the driver's seat. Squalo huffed and got in the passenger's seat, careful not to put too much pressure on his rear. Bel and Fran sat behind them, and behind them was Lussuria and Levi. "Everyone~ Make sure you put on your seat belt~!" Squealed Lussuria.

"Boss~ We're ready~" Informed Lussuria, after making sure that they had all put on their seat belts. Xanxus grunted and started the car. "Don't you dare fucking re-" Squalo started,

_**CRASH!**_

"-verse..." He finished. It was quiet, all were staring at Squalo. An anger mark appeared on his forehead,"VOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" He screeched, "STOP FUCKING SETTING IT TO REVERSE DAMN IT ALL!" Shut up trash. I'm driving." Snapped Xanxus. "YOU CALL THAT FUCKING DRIVING!?" Squalo shrieked. "I know what I'm fucking doing, trash. Shut the fuck up, trash." Xanxus barked, setting it to drive.

_**CRASH!**_

"STOP FUCKING DRIVING FUCKING STRAIGHT TO OTHER FUCKING CARS DAMN IT!" Howled Squalo. "Shut the fuck up trash." Hissed Xanxus, driving the car towards the exit. "As expected, Boss is a really dangerous driver." Mumbled Fran. "Ushishi~ Agreed." Giggled Bel. "What did you say!? Boss' driving is spectacular! Amazing! Godlike!" Levi yelled.

"Better than yours." Fran muttered, monotonously. "What did you say!?" Barked Levi. "Ah, the clouds look so soft today." Murmured Fran, paying no mind to Levi. "Ushishi~" Snickered Bel. "Don't ignore me!" Levi yelled.

"Shut the fuck up trash. I can't concentrate." Growled Xanxus. "Y-Yes boss!" Levi said, shutting up so that his beloved boss could concentrate on driving. What a freak.

"Don't fucking drive our car into another fucking railing damned boss." Hissed Squalo, as they entered the highway. Xanxus could only shrug. "Ah, isn't that the policeman from this morning?" Fran pointed out.

Everyone looked out the window on Fran's side. "Ahh~ You're right~" Hummed Lussuria. Levi only grunted, still following the task that was given to him by Xanxus moments ago.

"What the fuck is he doing?" Mumbled Squalo. The rest nodded in agreement. The policeman was bawling his eyes out while screaming to the heavens dramatically. Squalo faced forward again and sighed. "Look away everyone. Just look away. We don't know him, we never met him, and we never will. Ever. NOW FUCKING LOOK AWAY VOOOIIIII!" He shrieked, "KEEP FUCKING DRIVING YOU DAMNED BOSS!" Xanxus grunted, "Shut the fuck up, I'm driving."

"DAMN IT FRAN! BEL! STOP FUCKING STARING AT HIM! GO FUCKING CUDDLE WITH EACH OTHER OR SOMETHING DAMN IT!" Bel and Fran whipped their heads away from the window and clung to each other, cuddling.

"Ahh~ You two are so cute~ Can Luss-nee-chan take a picture~?" Squealed Lussuria. Before they could answer, a snapping shot was heard. "Oh my~ So cute~" Mumbled Lussuria, sighing contently.

Fran and Bel ignored the man behind them, and opened another pack of pocky. "How many boxes did you two buy~?" Lussuria murmured, worried. "Who knows. Ushishi~" Giggled Bel.

"Voooii. Pass me a box." Muttered Squalo, holding his hand out. Fran took one out and placed it in Squalo's hand. "Thanks." He mumbled, before opening it.

"Lussuria, do you want one?" Fran asked politely. "Ahh~ No thank you dear~ I need to watch my weight~" Smiled Lussuria. "Okay then." Fran nodded, before turning back around.

Levi stared at Fran. Then at the pocky. Then at Fran. Then at the pocky. Then he glared at Fran. "What is it Levi? Your glares are digging holes in my head. Ow, I can feel the headache coming up." Said Fran, monotonously. Bel turned around and smacked Levi in the face. "Stop hurting my froggy. Only I get to hurt him. Ushishi~" He giggled.

"Ah, I feel so much better now. Thanks idiot sempai." Mumbled Fran, cuddling Bel even more. "Ushishi~ You're welcome, and the prince is not stupid. He's a genius." Informed Bel, wrapping his arms around Fran.

"Ahh~ So cute~" Lussuria squealed, taking more pictures of the two in front of him. Squalo was busy looking at the window while nibbling on his pocky. Xanxus, for once, is driving safely, and Levi was sulking.

The rest of the car ride was pretty quiet, considering the time of the day.

* * *

"Ah, we're home already?" Fran yawned quietly. Apparently, everyone except Xanxus, since he was driving, had fallen asleep the rest of the way back home. "Ahh~ That was a wonderful nap~ I can feel my skin bursting with youth~" Squealed Lussuria. Levi grunted and stretched.

They got out the car and headed in their mansion. They put their stuff in the corner of the living room. Xanxus, Squalo and Levi sat down on the couches. Lussuria headed to the kitchen to fix their dinner. Bel and Fran were heading upstairs to their room with their shopping bags.

"Don't bother us. Ushishi~" Bel threatened. "Who would want to." Snorted Levi, only to blanch because of the knives a few centimeters away from his head. Xanxus smirked, and Squalo snickered. Levi glared at Bel, _'How dare you embarrass me in front of boss!' _

Bel giggled and stuck out his tongue, turning on his heal and heading upstairs.

Once they got to their room, they packed their new clothing in their closets. After a while, they finished and collapsed onto the bed together. Fran moved closer to Bel and started cuddling. Bel chuckled and wrapped his arms around Fran, pulling him closer.

Then, Bel had an idea. He grinned mischievously.

Fran's eyes shot open in shock. "S-Sempai! W-Where are you touching!?" He squeaked. "Don't you remember? Ushishi~ You have to do anything I want tonight. Ushishi~" Snickered Bel. Fran blushed lightly, giving color to his pale cheeks. _'Oh... Now I remember...'_ "S-Sempai! What are you doing!?" He gasped.

"Isn't it obvious?" Grinned Bel, pulling down Fran's pants. "Ushishi~"

* * *

_"Ahh! S-Sempai!"_

"Ah~ There they go again~" Giggled Lussuria, placing down some snacks for the other three. Levi gagged quietly. Lussuria frowned, "Is there something wrong with my chocolate chip cookies?" Levi shook his head. "Good." Smiled Lussuria, bringing out wine for Xanxus.

Lussuria sat down next to Levi and started watching TV with the rest of them. All four ignored the thumping noises from upstairs, and payed attention to the TV, seeing as it was a normal thing for them.

Suddenly, Xanxus stopped sipping his wine, which didn't go unnoticed by the other three. Squalo lifted an eyebrow. "What is it you damned boss?" "We didn't get a fucking car wash." He growled, crushing his wine glass.

* * *

_Well, that's the last chapter for 'Chaos At The Mall!' _

_I hope you enjoyed it._

_Thanks for reading!_

_I accept reviews. *heart*  
_


End file.
